the care and keeping of baby peas
by queendementor
Summary: credence helps mary lou with her peas. he does a little thinking while he's at it.


**the care and keeping of baby peas**

_a/n: written for morsmordre's shipping week. prompt: nursery._

While most other chores could be done by anyone in the house, it generally fell to Credence to care for his mother's elderly peas. The old peas needed to be changed and given their medication, and once a week it was bingo night. It wasn't pleasant, but at least it was a mindless task and he didn't have to think much about it.

Today, unfortunately, was not an elderly pea day. That was made clear as soon as he left his bedroom and found Mary Lou looking at him as if he had just suggested getting rid of Ivan.

He tried to think of what he possibly could have done to offend her so early, only to be startled out of his thoughts when she insisted her baby peas were crying and demanded he go and comfort them.

Credence considered telling her that the baby peas didn't like him and weren't likely to calm down for him, but the last time he'd done that, she'd forced him to give Ivan a bath after they had been canoodling. He didn't even want to think about that again, so he simply went down to the pea nursery to survey the scene.

Located near the incubator in which premature peas were kept, the pea nursery was filled with tiny cribs, all containing a little pea wrapped in a scrap of cloth that functioned as a blanket. There were also various supplies for feeding the baby peas, changing them, and keeping them entertained.

Unfortunately, Credence didn't know which peas were crying, nor did he have any way of finding out. He didn't have Mary Lou's ability to detect a crying pea as soon as it opened its mouth. It seemed this was the beginning of a guessing game.

Credence selected a pea at random and changed its diaper, and inserted it into a cup of milk in case it was hungry. He found something resembling a rattle for another pea to play with, and tucked the blankets around a pea that had seemingly fallen asleep.

It seemed all the little peas were cared for and content as he stepped out of the room. But Mary Lou clearly didn't agree, as she sent him back to do it again.

He sighed.

This was going to be a long, long day.

-x-

By noon he knew it would take three good scrubs to rid his hands of the smell of peas. He'd fed every pea in the nursery, even removing a few from their cribs for a change of scenery. For those with other complaints, he'd ensured they weren't too hot or too cold, and even sang to a few of them to get them to sleep.

All was calm now. The little peas wanted for nothing. Though in this moment of calm, it did make Credence wonder why it never occurred to Mary Lou to pay her children a fraction of this attention...

Of course, she appeared almost as if she'd been summoned, reminding Credence that the baby pea playgroup began in an hour and his job was to lead them in "appropriate activities." He wanted to ask what qualified as an appropriate activity, but Mary Lou had quite obviously been drinking, and was liable to suggest he teach the peas how to pretzel.

It was a good thing she'd reminded him of the playgroup an hour in advance, as he needed the time to gather all the peas up. A few of them, the mischievous little peas, tried to roll away, but the situation was soon under control.

Credence decided to simply allow the peas to roll as they pleased while he told them a story. But within a minute his mother was back to complain about his choice of story.

She told him that whatever he told the peas had to teach them a lesson and come from the Bible. It was highly unlikely the peas cared either way, but he just muttered his agreement and waited for her to stop tugging on his clothes before returning to the peas.

(His observations were correct. By his own estimate, only about two of the peas were actually listening.)

Once the story was over, Credence gently replaced the peas in their cribs. He listened intently for tears before leaving the nursery.

This time, it lasted a bit longer.

-x-

It was often Credence's job to care for peas. The little ones needed to be cared for and comforted, while the older ones, all moldy and shriveled upon themselves, depended on him to get them their medication. Even middle-aged peas sometimes needed his help to avoid being stepped on.

But they weren't the only ones. Credence also looked after Modesty, keeping her company and preventing her from throwing her peas on the floor. Even Mary Lou was sometimes a recipient of it, as there were indeed times when she had to be stopped from taking drunken strolls through the city.

Though sometimes he wondered what it was like to be on the other end, the receiving end. Credence imagined it must be nice.

_-end-_


End file.
